


Viernes por la noche

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Malik esperaba pasar un viernes por la noche con Ezio como de costumbre, Tazim decidió cambiar sus planes.





	Viernes por la noche

Viernes por la noche. Usualmente Malik estaría sentado en el sofá junto al segundo hijo de los Auditore, este probablemente tendría la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo y haría todo tipo de preguntas sobre los documentales que Al-Sayf suele mirar en televisión. Sí, eso hacen cada viernes, incluso desde antes se haberse casado, y sólo interrumpen esa rutina cuando llega a ser su cena de aniversario.

Pues bien, ahora Malik estaba de pie, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Ezio, al punto en que, está seguro que le arrancará el brazo. Ya han pasado más de dos horas y el italiano no ha aflojado su agarre; así como tampoco ha parado de soltar maldiciones. Y como bono extra, también lo ha escuchado decir numerosa cantidad de veces la frase "Te odio, Malik, por hacerme esto".

Sin duda, sería una noche larga.

Con la mano en la que aún podía sentir la sangre fluyendo normalmente, toma una toalla y con ella, seca el sudor de la frente del castaño, le dedica una sonrisa y se inclina a besar su mejilla.

Luego de una hora más, y de que se armara todo un alboroto en la sala, puede escucharlo; el llanto es muy suave, y aunque en ese momento no le molesta, Malik está consciente de que en los próximos años, ese llanto no le dejará dormir correctamente.

Ezio, agotado, dirige la mirada al pequeño que sujeta el médico en brazos, y luego una enfermera. Antes de que pueda sujetar a su primogénito en brazos, ha caído rendido ante el sueño.

Si Malik quería más hijos los tendría que parir él mismo.

Tazim Al-Sayf llegó a brazos de su padre minutos después, era bastante pequeño, de tez morena y una abundante cabellera de un tono castaño oscuro, o quizá era negro, Malik no estaba muy seguro. Lo que sí, es que el pequeño, tiene rasgos faciales bastante parecidos a los de Ezio (agradecía a Claudia haberle mostrado las fotografías de su hermano cuando eran unos infantes).

Malik susurra algunas palabras en árabe y, cuidando no mover demasiado a Tazim, se inclina a besar los labios de Ezio de una manera dulce y devota, para luego, devolver a su pequeño con la enfermera y dejar descansar a ambos.

Es pasada la medianoche. Al-Sayf no se ha movido de la sala de estar, pero un par de voces familiares le interrumpen.

—¡Malik!

Es Kadar quien interrumpe las meditaciones del mayor; el sirio de ojos azules se suelta del agarre de su pareja, Arno, y corre directamente a su hermano mayor para abrazarlo fuerte, y también, comienza con en interrogatorio, para saber si era un varón o una pequeña, y si Ezio estaba bien.

Luego, se unen unas cuantas voces más, las de los hermanos de Ezio, y detrás de ellos, Altaïr. Tras las respectivas felicitaciones, Malik los guía hacia los cuneros, y señala al pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas azules en la segunda fila de cunas; sonríe orgulloso ante lo que Ezio y él han logrado hacer juntos. 


End file.
